Weiss is my Senpai
by KakReaper
Summary: Notice me, Senpai. Notice and love me. Please.
1. 11-29-2014

Oh, how I love you, Senpai. Your white hair is so gorgeous and your eyes so beautiful. You are my love, my life, my aura. We will get married and have children one day, but for now, I will only adore you, my love. Soon, you will notice me, Senpai.

Love,

IceRod35


	2. 11-30-2014

Today, we had a lecture in class. Senpai answered all the questions, because Senpai is so smart and amazing. I stared lovingly at Senpai all throughout class. That's why the teacher scolded me for not paying attention. He asked me something about history or whatever, but I was too busy fantasizing about my Senpai. The teacher yelled at me again and repeated his question. I didn't know how to answer, so I just shrugged. The teacher sighed while everybody laughed at something. Somebody probably said a joke. Then, something amazing happened. Senpai turned her head and LOOKED AT ME! Through Senpai's piercing glare of annoyance, I stared right at the pinnacle of beauty. I could tell Senpai loved me back. Her gaze quickly gave me an erection. Thankfully, I don't think anybody noticed. You will be mine forever, Senpai.

Love,

IceRod35


	3. 12-1-2014

Today was TERRIBLE! It started out as an average day.

I stared at Senpai and drooled all throughout school, then followed Senpai outside. I have to be very quiet and not let Senpai see me. I don't want to startle Senpai. Usually, I follow Senpai back to her dorm, then wait in the janitor closet until Senpai falls asleep. At night, I sneak into team RWBY's room and watch Senpai sleep. I have to protect Senpai from any creepy people.

Today, however, everything was different. Instead of going to her dorm, Senpai walked into town. I slowly followed behind Senpai. It's not stalking, because I love my Senpai. Senpai turned right and walked into my favorite ice cream parlor. I sunk down and discretely peered through the window. Inside, Senpai was sitting at a table with a stupid blue-haired loser, Neptune. THEY WERE HAVING A DATE AT THE PLACE I DREAMED SENPAI AND I KISSED!

I started to cry and ran back to my dorm room. I didn't have to heart to watch Senpai sleep tonight.

From now on, I will refer to Neptune as "Rat". The time to plot my revenge on Rat begins now. Senpai will be mine and only mine.

Love,

IceRod35


	4. 12-2-2014

Today, I hatched a brilliant plan to dispose of Rat and make Senpai forever mine. I spent all day observing Rat and saw him yawn several times. That means he must be fairly tired.

I walked to the drug store and purchased fifty lien worth of laxatives. Then I bought a coffee maker and coffee mixture.

I will make a cup of coffee and fill it with laxatives, then give it to Rat while Senpai is watching.

Rat will quickly see his social demise as he drinks the coffee, and Senpai will love me.

Love,

IceRod35


	5. 12-3-2014

Today was HORRIBLE! Senpai spent the entire day talking to Rat. He is probably manipulating Senpai to do terrible things to her.

The stupid coffee maker was super complicated to use. There were slots to insert the coffee grinds and water, but no hole for the laxatives. Stupid instructions didn't tell me anything. It took FOREVER to figure out. By the time I resorted to mixing the laxatives with the coffee grinds, it was already four in the morning. I quickly went to bed to get at least a few hours of sleep.

When I woke up, I was so tired, I forgot about the laxatives in the coffee and DRANK IT ALL! Needless to say, I stayed home today.

I shudder to imagine the things Rat might pull without me to protect Senpai.

Love,

IceRod35


	6. 12-4-2014

Today was bittersweet. Rat went to his home in the sewers for the weekend, so he wasn't around to bother Senpai.

I thought I could be all alone with Senpai without anybody to get in the way. However, I was incorrect.

Some guy with bluish hair on team CRDL sat next to me in class. I think his name starts with an "s", so I will refer to him as "Shit".

The teacher asked Shit if a two-handed grip was superior to a single-handed hold. Shit said that two hands was more powerful and thereby better. Senpai disagreed, saying that one hand allowed greater speed and rotation, thus creating more flexibility. Senpai is the smartest and most beautiful person in the world. Barely audibly, Shit called Senpai a bitch. It was the most terrible thing I had ever heard in my life.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. I only felt seething rage and desire for vengeance.

In the middle of the night, I snuck over to CRDL's room. The door was locked, but I fortunately happened to have a crowbar with me. After I opened the door by destroying the lock, I crept inside. Shit was sleeping peacefully on his back. Extracting a knife from my pocket, I stared at his chest covered with a white shirt. Gripping the knife in one hand, I smiled.

After conducting business, I walked over to RWBY's room to watch Senpai sleep.

Looks like Shit finally got what he deserved. I hope he has fun waking up to find all his clothes torn up and ruined. Nobody insults Senpai. Nobody.

Love,

IceRod35


	7. 12-5-2014

Today was the best day EVER! Shit didn't leave his dorm all day, for a fairly obvious reason, and Rat won't be back until Monday.

We didn't have class today, so I followed Senpai around the town. I trailed behind her for about ten blocks before accidentally running into Senpai on purpose.

At that moment, I had the longest and most amazing conversation with Senpai ever:

_Me: HI, SENPAI!_

_Senpai: Oh, um, hi?_

_Me: Some guy called you a bitch, so I visited him at night. I had a lot of fun with him. By the time I was done with him, he had no clothes. Are you proud of me, Senpai?_

Completely speechless with admiration, Senpai slowly backed away then turned the corner. She was obviously too impressed to respond.

I will work my hardest to impress Senpai even more until she loves me. I won't stop until I have succeeded.

Love,

IceRod35


	8. 12-6-2014

Today, I decided to impress Senpai even more. Therefore, I decided to learn a new instrument to show off my superb talent.

A guitar would be bad idea, based on past events, so I decided to learn the sexiest instrument of all, the recorder.

I bought a light blue recorder from the store then went home to learn how to play. Someone named "Google" told me that I have to blow on the recorder and plug in holes to make different sounds. That made me giggle. By the time I actually started practicing, I had spent two hours thinking about blowing and plugging Senpai's holes. Hee hee hee.

I will have to make up for that by practicing even more tomorrow. Then, Senpai will be impressed and love me.

Love,

IceRod35


	9. 12-7-2014

Today, I broke my arm.

I practiced recorder all day long to impress Senpai and finally learned the song "Hot Cross Buns". At night, I walked to the dorms and reached Senpai's window. Luckily, it was open, so I started playing to impress my Senpai. I was playing super well, and I bet Senpai was super amazed by my musical ability. But then, the window closed for some reason. It was probably the wind.

It's not fair that Senpai should have to miss out on my music, just because the window closed, so I decided to climb up to her window and open it again. Just when I reached Senpai's window, my feet slipped and I fell off the wall. I hit the ground hard on my right arm and broke it.

It hurts to play recorder right now, so I guess I will try again tomorrow. Senpai will surely be impressed with my talents.

Love,

IceRod35


	10. 12-8-2014

Today was TERRIBLE! I tried to play recorder for Senpai again, but it was RUINED!

We had class again for the first time in a while, so I had to sit through a bunch of boring lectures and stuff. It's okay, though, because I got to stare at Senpai all day.

During lunch, I was all prepared to play for her. I took my blue recorder in my hand and walked over to her table. Just when I started playing, Rat walked up and started talking to Senpai, INTERRUPTING MY PERFORMANCE! Then, they walked away together and left the cafeteria. HE WAS KIDNAPPING HER!

I was so angry, I tired to break my recorder. Unfortunately, it was really hard, and I gave up after a while.

That stupid Rat makes me so MAD! I want to kill him. Then, Senpai will be all mine.

Love,

IceRod35


	11. 12-9-2014

Today, I planned a murder. Rat will soon get what he deserves.

Right when I was about to impress Senpai with my musical ability, Rat interrupted me and stole my Senpai away from me. Naturally, I took a train all the to Mistral, broke into his dorm, and rigged his shower with electric traps. When Rat turns on the shower, he will be completely electrocuted.

Stupid Rat will die, and Senpai will be super impressed and love me.

Love,

IceRod35


	12. 12-10-2014

Today sucked. I can't write very much, because the police are knocking on my door. Hopefully, I can use my diary, so I can explain later. If I go to jail, I will attempt suicide. I cannot live without my Senpai.

Love,

IceRod35


End file.
